loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Fulgurite
Solidified earth from powerful lightning strikes, this part glass, part metal, part stone, party electricity is nearly impossible to forge when found, often too brittle and intricate. As destabilizing it shape too much can loose it properties after a short time it is more often than not in its raw root like shape. There are three different types of fulgurite, Lesser, True and Influence. The lesser kind is the most common and displays the properties listed below of for a temporary time before it becomes to physically unstable and falls apart. True fulgurite on the other hand comes from when a large enough portion is found and can be formed into a shape without the loss of enough to destabilize its properties and can be made permanent. Influenced fulgurite can be lesser or true as above but also has additional properties based on the storm that created it (see magic storms in Storms) 'Basic Properties' Tied to the basic nature of the Storm Matrix, fulgurite deals with arcane manifestations (e.g. spells) in a very unique way, for it has the capacity to deal with it no a Loracular level, and disrupt a formations very nature. • As a standard action, a piece of fulgurite can make contact with an active spell and dispel it under by using an opposed caster level check. It uses a modifier from +2 to +20 depending on the purity (see below) and once the spell is ended it is totally gone. • If the fulgurite is directly targeted it automatically has a chance to dispel the magic as above. If the item is on your person there is a chance it will have the effect anyway depending on the size of the item (see below). Items worn count as one size larger, items stowed count as one size lower, where as items locked away count as two sizes smaller. o Large 100% o Medium 75% o Small 50% o Tiny 25% o Diminutive 10% o Fine 5% o Miniscule 1% Both these effects only work on spells that can be dispelled normally. 'Finding Fulgurite ' The chance of fulgurite forming from a lightning strike is 1% per dice of the lightning strike. Actually locating the mark is difficult too, requiring a base Perception roll depending on your proximity to the lightning strike (and bare in mind you don’t know even it is there: • If it hit you or obvious landmark DC 10 • If it struck an vague landmark or person DC 15 • If it struck an open area but you saw it DC 20 • If you know lightning stuck in an area DC 25 • If you were told lightning struck in an area DC 30 Obviously spells to locate fulgurite rarely work, more so that would even be expected based on its spell dismissing properties. Kept in the ground, the fulgurite only retains its potency for 1d4 days + 1 for every size category over miniscule. If it is found another percale roll is made to determine its size and stability. 'CHANCE SIZE CHANCE TO DESTABILIZE' • 1 - 38% Miniscule (3 to 6 inches) 10% after every use • 39 - 70% Fine (6 inches to 1 foot) 20% after every use • 71 - 86% Diminutive (1 to 2 foot) 30% after every use • 87 - 94% Small (2 – 4 foot) 40% after every use • 95 - 98% Medium (4 – 8 foot) 50% after every use • 99 - 100% Large (8 – 16 foot) 60% after every use 'CHANCE PURITY STRENGTH' • 1 - 38% 10% (+2) 8 hp per inch, 15 hardness • 39 - 70% 25% (+5) 6 hp per inch, 10 hardness • 71 - 86% 50% (+10) 4 hp per inch, 5 hardness • 87 - 94% 75% (+15) 2 hp per inch, 2 hardness • 95 - 98% 99% (+20) 1 hp per inch, 1 hardness • 99 - 100% 100% (+sp) special 'Removing the Fulgurite' Removing the fulgurite is a difficult process in of itself, requiring some sort of Dexterity skill check (you may use the ranks from an appropriate non Dex based skill at the DMs permission). The DC is based on its size: • Miniscule Dex DC 18 • Fine Dex DC 16 • Diminutive Dex DC 14 • Tiny Dex DC 12 • Small Dex DC 10 Str DC 10 to lift out • Medium Dex DC 10 Str DC 15 to lift out • Large Dex DC 10 Str DC 20 to lift out Failure on the check by 5 means you can try again. Lower than that and the fulgurite is ruined. 'Infused Fulgurite' If the storm that created the fulgurite was a magical one, instead of dispelling effects it applies the same spell altering properties to the storm to any spells cast on it, or more usually through it. The +modifier must still be rolled against the caster level, but if you are doing this to your own spells you may use the double the spell being casts level instead (unless your caster level is lower). See Storms, for information on the effect magical storms have on spells. 'Working the Fulgurite' The checks to craft fulgurite into a stable form are two fold; one for the physical side and one for the arcane. The first is usually Craft (gem cutting) but can be something similar instead (note: although glass might seem an appropriate similar substance, that involves blowing, a process that has to date destroyed fulgurite’s properties instantly). The second check is an Knowledge (arcane) to know the finer details of what not to do to lose its stability. • Both checks at DC 30 • Failure by 5 on the Craft check results in a stable form one size smaller (but with the same Strength as its original form). Below that and it is ruined. • Failure by 5 on the Knowledge (arcane) check means it did not stabilize and cannot be again. Below that and the fulgurite is ruined. A natural 1 on this roll results in a sudden discharge of energy as a lightning strike the same as created the fulgurite and then it is all gone. Once it is stabilized it no longer has the chance of destabilization and is considered one step stronger (less on the purity table) but not less pure. Crafting Specific Items Out of Fulgurite Usually due to its unstable nature, nothing more than a small wand has been made of this stuff, but there have been very rare occasions, and a rumour of a fulgurite sword has been going around for decades, but there are one off unique circumstances with their own rules. Any attempts to make anything other that a blunt object results in the fulgurite losing its special qualities. 'Other Properties of Fulgurite' There are other uses for this rare substances still being found since its discoverer, Mandragon Fulgure of Arcanville catalogue it over 150 years ago (before then it was just know as “Lightning Glass”). 'Cost of Fulgurite' The cost of this substance is based on a combination of size, purity, stability and whether it is infused or not. See the tables of these details. (TO BE ADDED LATER)